


To A Very Special Night

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon doesn't want to ask his crush to a dance...luckily, he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	To A Very Special Night

" _Just do it!"_ David snarled. He tossed his hands in the air. "What've you got to lose?" He leaned foward, widening his eyes for emphasis. 

"My dignity. My self-respect. My will to live." Jon muttered. "Need any others?" 

David rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "God, you're really gonna make him take the first move?" He said. "He's gonna hold that over you for the rest of your life!" David insisted. 

From the other side of the library, the librarian glared over her glasses and pressed her index finger against her mouth. "Shhhh." She looked like she was about ready to toss a book at David's head to get him to shut up, and Jon wondered if he should go and tell her that it wouldn't work. 

"He isn't gonna do that." Jon sunk lower in his chair. "Now shut up, he's coming." 

"What are you trying to do, become invisible?" David said. 

With his grin stuck firmly in place, Richie appeared, his bookbag tossed over one shoulder, looking at them with a glint in his dark eyes. "Hello, my friends." He said, pulling a chair back and tossing himself into it. "Wonderful day, eh?" 

"Yup." David nodded and kicked Jon underneath the table. 

Jon bit his lip and kicked back. 

"So, I have a question." Richie propped himself onto his arms and leaned forward. 

"And what's that?" David asked in a mildly interested voice, kicking Jon again. 

Richie turned his head toward Jon. "Am I picking you up, since you don't have a car, or are your parents gonna drive us?" Richie asked. 

Jon's foot paused mid-kick, and David's jaw dropped. 

"I mean...I'm fine with either. My parents would probably be happier with the second option, though." Richie said, looking between the two blondes, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. "Are you two okay?" 

"Um..." Jon wanted to die. "My parents can, I'm sure." He replied.

"Good!" Richie nodded, pleased. He grinned. "I'll see you on Tuesday, then." He winked just before he turned around and walked across the library. 

David tossed his head back and cackled before he could stop himself. " _Oh my god!_ He just - didn't even ask!" He started laughing, in spite of the several glares that were being directed toward him. "He just went for it!" David leaned backwards and yelped as he fell onto the ground, but soon dissolved into more laughter. 

Jon groaned. "He better not hold this over me." He said, even though he knew full and well that Richie was going to hold it over his head for the rest of the week. 


End file.
